Typical Thursday Night
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: It's just a typical Thrusday night in the Duck household. Takes place in a universe where Donald and Daisy are both high school students DonaldXDaisy, slight mentiones of MinnieXMickey and one sided DonaldXMinnie. Oneshot.


**AN: So, I know I was supposed to have updated LBVH, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Now, i can go back to LBVH knowing that this has been written and has a happy home here on my fanfiction account. I don't own Donald, Daisy, Della, Mickey, minnie and any other characters I may have mentioned. They are all property of the Disney company.**

It was a typical Thursday night at the Duck household. Daisy had come over after school, as always, and she and Donald sat in the basement and watched TV. Sometimes, Della would join them, but lately, as she had gotten older, she tended to go out at nights, and stay away from her twin brother at all costs. Daisy, for one, was perfectly happy with this arrangement. She had tried to make her crush on Donald blatantly obvious, but, unfortunately, he was still head over heels for Minnie.

Daisy scoffed at the idea itself. Even if Minnie wasn't attached to Mickey's hip (and lips, most of the time, she mused to herself), Donald wouldn't stand a chance. Minnie was popular, sweet, kind, pretty, and had dozens of guys chasing after her. Of course, she was blind to all of them but Mickey, and if Mickey was her type, she'd want nothing to do with Donald. The two weren't exactly similar.

The television program the two were enjoying changed to a commercial. "So," Daisy tried.

"So what?" Donald questioned.

Daisy sighed in irritation. "So, I'm trying to strike up a conversation!"

Donald rolled his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to spend the evening with Daisy, in more ways than one. On one hand, she was getting more annoying to talk to. On the other, it was getting harder to just sit there and talk to her. He didn't like Daisy the way he liked Minnie. Minnie was sweet, kind, pretty, and he admired all of that from afar, and to her face on occasion. Daisy, on the other hand, he just loved being around. Things always seemed to be better when the two of them were together. He loved the feeling he got whenever she smiled, especially at him. He felt a constant need to be close to her, and it was almost starting to scare him.

Realising that he hadn't yet responded to her, he growled, "Fine. What do _you _want to talk about?"

What could only be described as a devious grin crossed Daisy's face. "Well," she started, "There's a school dance next Friday."

He looked at her with a blank expression. "And?"

"And, are you going? Are you thinking of asking anyone?" she questioned, hoping he'd take the hint.

No such luck. "I'm not going to any lame school dance." he retorted.

"Why not?" she whined, "Everyone else is going, it could be fun!"

"Not likely." he muttered under his breath.

Daisy cursed herself for what she was about to do, but she'd endure the pain it was cause her if got him slow dancing with that Friday night. "Minnie will be there."

Donald silently cursed to himself. She had him stuck. If he told the truth and admitted he wasn't all that into Minnie, she'd undoubtedly pester him into telling her who he _was _into, and that would lead to termination of their friendship. And he really didn't want that to happen. So, he had to pretend like he was still in love with his best friend's girlfriend. That's when he thought of his loophole. "She'll be attached to Mickey the whole night."

Daisy pouted. This wasn't going the way she planned at all. "You know, there are other girls, besides Minnie. What's so great about Minnie anyway?"

"Isn't she your best friend?" Donald asked, now slightly confused.

"Well, yeah, but I don't get why every guy at school is constantly drooling over her." Daisy replied. She then flinched, in anticipation of what was to come next. She basically just asked him to list all of the reason he was in love with Minnie and not herself.

"Are you kidding?" Donald asked. "Minnie's what every guy wants! She's pretty, she's funny, she's smart, she's sweet to everyone…"

"I get!" Daisy suddenly screamed, her body becoming very tense. "Minnie's perfect! She's everything I'm not! I get it! Can we move on now?"

Donald wasn't even sure how to respond to that outburst. Everything she's not? Where would she get an idea like that?

Feeling the lump in her throat start to form, she mumbled, "I think I've overstayed my welcome. See you tomorrow." To her surprise, as she got up to leave, she felt Donald grasp her hand with his own. Feeling the on coming tears, with her head still turned away, she very quietly, and with a break in her voice asked, "What now?"

"What did you mean, everything you're not? Just because Minnie is certain things, it doesn't mean you're not!"

"Then why do you love her and not me?" she screamed angrily, before falling into uncontrollable sobs.

Donald just sat there, shocked, for quite a while, unsure what to say or do. His brain had barely processed the new information bestowed on him. Finally after a few minutes, he quietly asked, "Who said that I loved Minnie?"

"You did!" she cried accusingly, in a strange cross of heartbroken sadness and total rage. "Why wouldn't you?" she continued, "She's nicer, smarter, prettier…"

Donald shook his head before interrupting her. "No, she's not."

Daisy, now a bit calmer, sniffed before asking "She's not?"

"She's not." Donald reassured her. "You're much prettier than Minnie is." he added before inching closer.

"You honestly think I'm prettier than her?" Daisy asked once more.

Donald shook his head once more as he told her, "I know you're prettier than her."

"And, you're not just saying that?" she asked quietly, in disbelief.

"Nope."

And it was at that moment their lips met. It was better than either of them had ever imagined, and they had both imagined it being pretty darn wonderful. The sensation of the feather light touch between the two made them feel as though their insides were melting due to electrocution. It wasn't like the fireworks people always described, it was a full on pyrotechnics spectacular. But as quickly as it started, it had ended.

The two sat there, unsure of where they should go from there. "Oh look." Daisy sighed absent mindedly, "the show's back on."


End file.
